Sweet Question
by FireRose Prime
Summary: SideStory to Operation: Femme Fatale. After escaping from the con's FireRose discovers there is more going on back at base than she thought. She certainly is surprised to suddenly have to face her feelings for Optimus. OptimusxOC Please review!


**AN-**Hey there everybot! Sorry about not updating of late. I've been busy and haven't had much muse. I'm experimenting with two ways to take MR and Protect him is kinda on the side right now. That one will be updated more in the summer.

Anyway, This is a side story to a future scene in my friend, Lunar Radioactive's fanfiction, Operation: Femme Fatale. The scene won't be up for awhile but I figured I could at least post this until i can get my new Metallic chapter out. I hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions about what's going on.

I do suggest you go read that fanfic as well as Skywhip's Forgotten Sky. It's really good!

I should probably shut up now and let you read this...lol Please tell me what you think :)

**EDIT:** I'd like to thank Lola Prime for pointing out the contractions issue to me. I have changed Prime's dialogue to correct theat error. However I have not and will not change FireRose's. For three reasons:1. she is a differtent _t__ype_ of prime. 2. She never had formal training in eticcut and such. and 3. she is a lazy aft.

* * *

FireRose Prime vented heavily as she drove across the changing terrain of Cybertron's main surface. Her alt mode's wheels spun dangerously on the metal as she and her second in command hurried from their imprisonment. She spun around and transformed, Radioactive doing the same.

"You think we've lost them?" She asked Radio, gesturing back to where they had come. Radio glanced over and shrugged.

"I guess. I don't seem them anywhere. And anyway, we were going way too fast for them to follow." She smirked causing FireRose to smirk with her.

"True but let's not get cocky quite yet. We still have ground to cover. The others are probably already close by." With that she started walking forward this time. She had grown tired of driving in her alt mode. Her magenta purple second followed close behind her.

"I hope Twilight is okay." Radioactive worried as she walked. FireRose turned to give her a reassuring look.

"I'm sure the others are taking good care of little Twilight Sparkle." The femme prime's past love of My Little Pony influencing her nickname for her friend's adopted sparkling.

The two of them walked on for some time looking for their five other friends. Their blue optics scanned the horizon before they came upon a welcome sight. Radioactive was the first to catch it.

"Rosie look! It's Swiftwing and Shadow Seeker!" She shouted and pointed, racing forward to meet up with the others who were just coming into view.

FireRose laughed happily as she jogged up to reunite with her family. She and Radioactive were immediately embraced by Kinetix. Then the others came up to give them their own happy greetings. Rosie went over to Nightblade and gave her a side hug.

"How'd everybody hang on without us?" She asked jovially as she watched Radio reunite with little Twilight. She looked around the group to see smiles on almost everyone's face plates. Everyone but Kinetix, who looked like she really wanted to hit the Prime and her second for getting into such a dangerous situation.

Said medic in training huffed before she answered. "We would have been better had we not had to worry about you two dorkettes." She had her arms crossed over her chassis, but a glimmer of amusement shown in her optics, letting FireRose know that she was happy they were okay. The Prime laughed and gave her a long suffering glance.

"We can't help it. We attract trouble like flames attract moths." The crimson femme continued to socialize with her friends. She headed over to Radioactive to say hello to her favorite sparkling. "Hey there Twilight Sparkle." She cooed to the femling.

"Rosie! You and Danni okay?" The two femmes chuckled at her.

"We're fine." And that was true.

Just then a loud rumble was heard from the direction the two escapees had arrived from. The seven femmes turned to face what was coming at them. It was the Decepticons! It seemed they weren't giving up on the two so easily. The attackers were upon the quickly. As soon as they were in range shots were fired. The femmes ducked and dodged, trying to right themselves. FireRose took action as soon as she appraised the situation.

"Radioactive, you and Aquamarine take Twilight and get out of here. I know you don't want to, but your sparkling comes first. The rest of us will cover you and take care of the 'cons." She ordered her second before the purple femme could object. Radio nodded her helm and grabbed Aqua before taking off as ordered.

FireRose turned to those left. "Kinetix, you stay back. Go with Radioactive if that's better with you. Shadow Seeker, Swiftwing, I need an airstrike when I give the order. Nightblade, you're with me. We'll show those afts not to mess with us." She growled. Her team gave shouts of agreement and went off to get prepared. FireRose turned back to the attackers and activated her battle computer.

**Battle Computer: Online**

**Logic Processor: Online**

**Pain Receptors: Offline**

The notices flew across her main HUD screen. As soon as they did she and Nightblade shot into action. She quickly drowned out all other noise, focusing solely on the battle at hand. Deadend and Breakdown were the first to meet her wrath. She pulled her dual energon swords out of subspace and set to it.

The two stunticons had their own weapons out swinging wildly at the femme. FireRose dodged Deadend's swing by bending to the left, and then she used the momentum from her movement to come to with a swing to Motormaster's extended arm. Her blade struck true leaving a long deep gash in the mech's arm. He snarled in pain and jerked just missing her with his fist. She swung once more with the blunt side, knocking the large mech out on the ground. Then she returned her attention to Deadend. The small red mech growled in rage as his teammate was taken down. But FireRose wasted no time in dealing with him. With a quick slash to his chest plates, the mech was sent into stasis to preserve his spark.

She quickly moved on deeper into the fray. She took note it seemed Nightblade had control of the rest of the Stunticons. But Starscream and his trine were preparing to start off. She sent a message over to her seekers to start the airstrike. The prime waited no longer than it took to hear their engines before she headed over to Soundwave and Megatron, who were watching the fighting. Her anger rose to new levels, tinting her optics red.

"This ends here, Megatron. I'm sick of your games." Rosie snarled. Megatron swung his head to face her with a smirk.

"Oh I don't think so, my dear. We are far from over." His blood red optics bore into her own now fully red ones as he advanced.

**Logic Processor: Offline**

She let out a loud battle cry as she ran and attacked him, making the first move. Her sword crashed against his arm armor as he blocked her. His sheer mass was able to force her back, but only slightly. She advanced once more swinging for his face this time. He un sub-spaced his mace and took a swing at her leg. The spikes cut into to her leg just above the knee, severing the main energon line and almost completely snapping her leg strut. She paid it little heed though as she continued her attack. One of her swords was swapped out for her plasma rifle. FireRose took a few steps back and shot at Megatron, aiming for anything and everything she could.

Megatron snarled viciously as he was hit time and time again. She couldn't miss because of their close range. The rounds pierced his armor, creating a steady energon flow. In anger, he swung his mace again. The blow hit her sword arm, leaving a slight scratch. But the angered prime paid no mind.

"Give up, Megatron. You've lost this round." FireRose snipped as she stopped for a moment. Megatron huffed as he tried to staunch the flow of energon from his wounds with his servo.

"This is far from over, FireRose Prime. You can be sure of that." He glared but turned from her. "Decepticons! Retreat!" The gunformer shouted once as he flew off back to his own base.

Whilst the femmes had been fighting, several of the main autobot team had arrived to help. They came upon the battle, shocked for a moment at how well the new femmes were handling themselves. Optimus stood and watched with wide optics as FireRose, the femme his spark had taken a shine to, fought Megatron with brutal grace. He hadn't quite expected her to fight like that. Jazz, standing next to him, laughed and elbowed him in the side.

"Geez, Prime, Ya optics buggin' owt. See som'tin' ya like?" The saboteur jested with his commander. Optimus shot him a look but then went right back to watching. Jazz shook his helm and turned to look at the others with them. Ironhide, Chromia, Elita, Arcee, Springer, and Ratchet had joined him and Optimus coming here. Ratchet was already over with Kinetix, Aqua, Radioactive, and little Twilight. He figured most of the others would go work with the seekers and Nightblade. He himself had a mission to fix up the two Primes.

The silver mech left the group and walked over to the red and white femme. She was staring blankly at the carnage she and the others had left. From what the others had said about her and what he knew about Optimus, he had his work cut out for him.

FireRose shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her anger had started to fade once Megatron left. She flicked on her HUD screen.

**Battle Computer: Offlining...Offline**

**Logic Processor: Online**

With that done, she turned around only to come face to face with Jazz... She blinked her optics, having not expected to see him.

"What are you doing, Jazz?" She asked.

"Gettin' you. Prime's ovah dere starin' at cha." He gestured to the red and blue mech who was guilty as charged. But the Jazz caught sight of her leg. "Frag Rosie, what happened ta ya leg?"

FireRose looked down to see what he was talking about. She saw the large gash and the energon pouring down the limb. Her optics widened slightly. She looked back up at him. "I guess Megatron landed a hit. It'll be fine." She wasn't so sure about that. She started to walk to Optimus when it decided to give out and her HUD decided to annoy her. She collapsed as the warnings flashed across her vision.

**Energon levels: 56%**

**Right Leg Strut: Fractured. Seek external medical assistance**

**Right Leg Main Energon line: Broken. Rerouting flow... Flow rerouted. Seek external medical assistance**

**Energon Levels: 43%**

**Recharge Protocols: Activating...**

**Override Recharge Protocols: Yes No**

**Yes. Overriding...Overriding...Overridden**

**Hide HUD: Yes No**

**Yes.**

The screen fled from her vision. She felt Jazz helping her back to her pedes, but she shook him off.

"Easy, Rosie. Prime's not gonna like seein' his intended injahed like dis." He let her go, but stayed close should she fall again.

FireRose blinked as she realized what he had just said. "What do you mean intended? Does he know this?" She laughed as she left the TiC and headed over to the mech in question.

Optimus watched her approach. Optics met and for a second neither had a problem in the world. She finally stood in front of him and looked up. He smiled at her happily.

"I've missed you." she whispered to him softly. She really had.

"I missed you as well. You... I was not ..." he stuttered ungracefully. Rosie laughed at him.

"Are you always this articulate?"

That seemed to snap him out of it and he gave her a hard look. "What were you thinking taking on Megatron like that? You could have been injured or..." Prime looked down and caught sight of her leg. "You were injured. Primus FireRose..."

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself, Prime. Or have you forgotten again that I am a prime as well?" She glared at him and started to walk off but she didn't get far.

**Energon Levels: 26%**

**Recharge Protocols: Activating...**

**Pain Receptors: Online**

Her leg collapsed out from under her as her pain receptors onlined blinding her with the agony. She barely took any notice of Optimus quickly reaching out to catch her, or him shouting for Ratchet, as her world went dark.

She woke 4 vorns later with a funny feeling on her legs strut. She onlined her optics and looked down to see what it was. Apparently Kinetix had allowed Ratchet to put a heavy metal brace over her knee joint. FireRose glared at the offending metal. Her attention was grabbed though when the door swished open letting Kinetix in. The femme medic in training glared lightly at her commander.

"What were you thinking? That could have taken your leg off! Do you even think when you're fighting or are your logic processors turned off? I can't..." She trailed on. FireRose listened intently as her friend yelled at her. She knew well enough Kinetix was only worried about her safety.

"I know." She shook her helm. "I wasn't thinking, but hey I'm not dead. It's all good." Kinetix huffed at her indifference and walked back out of the room. FireRose decided to take the opportunity to escape. The red and white femme headed down the base's many hallways. Taking turn after turn, she ended up in the library.

Optimus had seated himself in one of the library's several chairs. The data pad he was reading settled firmly in his servo. He had been reading contentedly when FireRose walked in awkwardly. The metal brace prevented her from bending her right leg at all. He watched her walk in oblivious to his presence and start perusing the shelves. A smile formed beneath his faceplates and he decided to make his presence known.

"If you want a good read, the fiction datas are over here." He gestured to the shelf next to him.

FireRose jumped at his voice and quickly spun around. Her cerulean blue optic were wide in shock and her mouth hung agape for a moment. that is until she collected herself. She wiped the shock look off and replaced it with one of cool fake indifference.

"Thanks," She walked over alternating her gaze between the data pads on the shelves and him. "So what are you reading?" She asked nonchalantly.

"One of Prowl's reports. Not all to interesting if you ask me."

"What is interesting to you then?" She inquired.

"You." He stood and moved over to her side. Her optics shot wide open.

"Wha...what!" she asked incredulously. That was not what she had expected. He chuckled and decided to have a little fun with her.

"Are you always this articulate?" Optimus turned her earlier words against him. She stuttered frustratingly before huffing. She glared at him and turned back to the datas. "Oh come now, I was just teasing." he soothed.

She gave a long suffering sigh as she turned back to him. "I know... It's just I'm not used to well this kind of thing." she gestured vaguely with her servos. "You never answered my question by the way. Why am I so interesting?"

Prime smiled behind his mask once again. "Well let us see. For starters, you are a prime. But yet you can be lazy, crazy, and any other untold amount of whatever you think of. You obviously can lead but choose to let you second have charge most of the time. You are not afraid to be yourself at any time, even when it would be more beneficial otherwise. And you have very pretty optics." he finished leaving her dumbfounded. Again she hadn't expected a long list like that.

"Well then. I've never seen myself as all that interesting but hey whatever floats your boat there Op." FireRose chuckled and placed her hand on his shoulder plate. "hey you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did. So I guess the answer is yes."

"Don't get facetious with me mister." she poked him forcefully. "Anyway I've always wonders about your face mask. Does it come off?" Rose inquired innocently.

Optimus smirked behind said mask before sending a signal to the lock mechanism that controlled it. It pulled back with a swish revealing the lower half of his face. His smirk now visible, he made a vocal response. "That answer your question?"

She nodded dumbly. Her optics were trained on his newly revealed lip plates. They were so close and so tempting. She couldn't help herself as she moved herself closer and pressed her own against them. Optimus stiffened momentarily, but once he grew accustomed to her he kissed back, wrapping his strong arms around her smaller frame. Her lithe arms trailed up to wrap themselves firmly about his neck as she tried to pull them as close to each other as possible. FireRose was so lost in her own love that she hadn't even realized what she had done. It didn't take long, though, for it to come crashing down on her processor. Her optics shot open and she froze. It was only for a moment because then she quickly forced him back.

"Oh Primus, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have... I wasn't thin... Oh Primus." the crimson femme bolted out of the room as fast as she could, leaving behind a very worried prime. With a nod of his helm he followed her in her flight down the halls.

Her servos clapped firmly on her face, FireRose paid little attention to where she was going or to the fact that she still wore the metal brace around her knee joint. The metal crunched as she forced her knee to bend in her flight. As she picked up speed the metal gave out and with a snap the femme was sent tumbling. The only thing holding her leg in its correct position for it to heal properly snapped. Her servos hit the floor to break her fall, but her helm followed close after. Her vision swam before her optics as her processor attempted to compensate. Her audios picked up the sound of footsteps close by and she felt more than saw Optimus carefully pull her into his arms and carry her away. The only reason she knew it was Optimus is the swirling red and blue she saw before her processor shut down again.

Optimus carried the stasis bound femme to his quarters as they were closer than her own. He opened the doors and laid her gently down on his recharge berth. Then he set to figuring out what he could do about her brace. The metal was shattered but not so badly that a few quick welds couldn't fix it. He did so quickly and efficiently, making sure they would hold before sitting down next to the red and white femme. The great prime was at a bit of a loss at what he should do at this point. It was an unfamiliar problem that he had never really had with Elita one. But then again, FireRose was no Elita. Not even close. So with a shrug he laid down next to her, wrapping his arms protectively around her. He slipped into a light recharge as he watched her.

FireRose was the last one to get up. Her processors onlined sluggishly and she snuggled deeper into the warm metal surrounding her as she tied to avoid getting up. She couldn't quite remember what it was exactly she was curled up against but that wasn't at the forefront of her thoughts at the moment. Whatever it was had found her sensitive spot at the base of her neck and was gently rubbing at it with a feather light touch. Rosie purred contentedly, her engine revving quietly. The next thing she heard snapped her back into reality.

"Found your sensitive spot have I?" Optimus chuckled from slightly above her. Once again her optics shot open to reveal said mech's red and blue armor cuddled up to close to her own frame. The startled femme shoved herself back, falling of the berth in the process.

"What am I doing in here? What is going on? I shouldn't...!" she rattled off as she shot to her pedes. Optimus rose languidly to calm her down.

Prime gently placed his servos on her shoulders and turned her to face him directly. "Easy FireRose. You knocked yourself out running away from me. I carried you here because it was closer than your own quarters. Speaking of earlier, why did you run? You know you never have any reason to run from me."

Her blue optics watched the ground in interest. Her reply was slow in coming, but it came eventually. "I was afraid I had overstepped my bounds. One doesn't usually go around making out with their commander." a fierce blue blush grew on her face plates. Optimus vented heavily and pulled her close to him in a hug.

"FireRose if you had over stepped I am fairly sure I would not have kissed you back. I..." he paused, unsure if he should continue down that path. But as her arms circled his body, she sort of made up his mind for him. "I do not want to ever see you run from me FireRose. I want you to run to me. Let me be there for you, help you when you need someone to lean on. I have grown to care deeply for you, more so than I had anticipated. I want you by my side through whatever else Primus has in store. FireRose will you please accept me as your bonded and sparkmate?"

FireRose blinked several times trying I wrap her processor around what he had just asked. She could barely believe that Optimus Prime wanted to bond with her, the mech she had been in love with for vorns. A smile stretched wide across her face.

"Yes! Sweet Primus yes Optimus!" she exclaimed joyfully. She was officially his intended. Turned out Jazz was right. The happy femme threw her arms around her future sparkmates neck and kissed him passionately, his face mask still removed from earlier.

"I promise to be the best mate I can possibly be. I will make you happy Rosie just you wait. "Optimus placed her back in her pedes with a laugh. He was just as ecstatic as she was.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you my mech. And I can guarantee the exact same from me. However I had better go see mah sisters. I'll see you later." with one last quick kiss she was out the door and headed over to the rec room where the other waited.

Radioactive, Nightblade, Shadow, And Swiftwing were all waiting for her when she got there. She skipped in happily, humming along to an unknown tune. Nightblade quirked her optics.

"What's got you so scarily happy Rosie?" the ninjabot asked. FireRose simply went on dancing around. She twirled around until she was in front of them. Her smile was as wide as ever.

"You will never guess what just happened. Optimus asked me to bond with him and I said yes!" the crimson prime jumped up and clapped her hands happily as she told them the news. All four femmes gave her their happy congratulations and a few cheeky comments.

"Good going Rosie. You'll have him melting in your servos in no time." Nightblade snickered. FireRose laughed with her.

"You know this makes me want to sing." she said randomly before doing just that.

"I can hear the bells, well don't you hear 'em chime? Can't you feel my spark-beat keeping perfect time? And all because he...

Touched me,  
He looked at me and stared yes he...

Bumped me,  
My spark was unprepared when he...

Tapped me,  
And knocked me off my feet, one little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he...

Nudged me,  
Love put me in a fix yes it...

Hit me,  
Just like a ton of bricks, yes my spark burst now I know what life's about, one little touch and love's knocked me out  
and...

I can hear the bells,  
My head is spinning.  
I can hear the bells,  
Something's beginning.  
Everybody says that a girl who looks like me can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause...

I can hear the bells,  
Just hear them chiming,  
I can hear the bells,  
My temperature's climbing,  
I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'  
LISTEN!  
I can hear the bells.

Round 1,  
He'll ask me on a date, and then...

Round 2,  
I'll primp but won't be late, because

Round 3's  
When we kiss inside his car!  
Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty fa-ar

Round 4,  
He'll ask me for my hand, and then...

Round 5,  
We'll book the wedding band, so by...

Round 6,  
Megsie, much to your surprise, this heavy-weight champion takes the prize and

I can hear the bells,  
My ears are ringing,  
I can hear the bells,  
The brides-maids are singing,  
Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way well the laughs on them 'cause  
I can hear the bells,  
My opi will smile,  
I can hear the bells,  
As he walks me down the aisle,  
My Danni starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Prime and I are French kissin'

LISTEN!  
I can hear the bells.

I can hear the bells,  
My head is reeling,  
I can hear the bells,  
I can't stop the peeling,  
Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see but I know that he'll look inside of me yeah...

I can hear the bells,  
Today's just the start 'cause,  
I can hear the bells and,  
Till death do us part and,  
Even when we die we'll look down from up above remembering the night that we two fell in love, We both will shed a tear and  
he'll whisper as we're remanisn'

LISTEN!

I can hear the bells  
I can hear the bells  
I can hear the bells."

The femmes busted out in their own version of the hairspray song much to the amusement of everybot else in the room. As soon as they were done a very happy femme prime collapsed on the couch and thought about why was next to come.


End file.
